


Too High To Handle

by henderlust



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Kinda, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, like bad dirty talk, lots of rimming, sorry - Freeform, theres always rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henderlust/pseuds/henderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan was interesting when he was high. At first, he’d be unusually timid and quite adorable, if Kendall did say so himself (which he did—all the time). But after a while, Logan would do anything—anything—to get Kendall inside him. He’d spontaneously become desperately horny. And Kendall loved it.</p><p>Or, in which Logan wants Kendall to fuck him and James and Carlos want to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too High To Handle

"Kendall, I want to go home," Logan whispers. He straddles his boyfriend and nuzzles into his neck.

"C’mon, Loges, we just got here!" Kendall says. He takes another drag from his blunt, observing the conversation James and Carlos were having (something about breeding hippos and cats to make the ultimate super animal?).

"Please, Kendall, I just want- I just want you," Logan explains. He hopes he gets his point across, but, just for good measure, he grinds against Kendall’s leg for a second or two.

Logan was interesting when he was high. At first, he’d be unusually timid and quite adorable, if Kendall did say so himself (which he did—all the time). But after a while, Logan would do anything—anything—to get Kendall inside him. He’d spontaneously become desperately horny. And Kendall loved it.

"Yeah?" Kendall says, really not sure what he planned on doing about Logan’s problem in the somewhat public setting.

"Yeah, Kendall, I think we should go…"

"We could just do it here," Kendall suggests. Logan gasps. "Carlos and James wouldn’t mind." Kendall motions towards the others, who’ve stopped their conversation to watch the two possibly go at it.

Logan realizes he’s still grinding against his boyfriend—and moaning a little, too, if he’s being honest.

"Isn’t that- I don’t- Kendall…" Logan stutters.

"I think they’d like you to put on a little show for ‘em," Kendall says.

"I-I-I-"

"Ssshhh, baby." Kendall makes Logan look into his eyes. "What if I…demand it?"

Logan doesn’t answer; he just whines a little.

"Here’s what’s gonna happen," Kendall starts. He unbuckles his belt. "You’re gonna suck me off right now, and then maybe I’ll fuck you."

"M-maybe?" Logan asks.

"Yep. If you’re good enough," Kendall explains. Obviously he’ll fuck Logan. As much as he loved teasing his boyfriend, he loved the sex even more. But Logan didn’t need to know that…..yet.

"Kendall, are you sure-"

"Absolutely certain."

"Okay…"

Logan looks around at the others. He gulps. James and Carlos were looking at him like he was something to eat. That’s the way Kendall looked when he got home from visiting his family for a week last month-

"Get to it," Kendall orders. Logan notices Kendall is no longer wearing pants of any sort, and he wonders—only for a second—how Kendall managed that without his knowing.

Logan licked his way up Kendall’s thigh, loving the slight shiver Kendall let’s loose. He glances up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes, hoping he looks as innocent as he feels. He knows Kendall likes that.

Weirdo.

Logan gave an experimental tug to Kendall’s throbbing member. He looks up, looking for some reassurance. Kendall bites his lip.

Logan darts his tongue out, barely past his lips, and laps at Kendall’s slit, earning an approving moan from the blond.

Without much warning, he practically engulfs Kendall’s dick, taking as much of him into his mouth as he can.

"God," Kendall mutters. Logan specifically hears Carlos whimper. Logan bobs his head back and forth, tonguing the head. "Mmm…"

Logan hums. “Am I doing well?”

"V-very," Kendall says. Logan always asks how he’s doing. He’s always doing absolutely fucking fantastic, and Kendall always tells him so, but Logan always need some sort of reassurance.

He swallows him down again, going farther than before, enjoying having Kendall in his mouth.

Kendall couldn’t help but thrust into Logan’s mouth, maybe a little too hard, making him gag. Tears form in Logan’s eyes, but he keeps going. The blond notices Logan’s reactions, quickly pulling his hips back and muttering a quiet ‘sorry.’ Logan pulled off and shook his head, silently pleading, no, keep going, please.

Kendall could almost cum right there from Logan’s neediness alone.

Logan’s swallows Kendall all the way (Logan’s only bragging a little bit) and Kendall can feel his boyfriend’s throat around the sensitive head of his cock and his tongue sliding around his shaft and Kendall just loves fucking the poor boy’s mouth and Logan’s taking all of it and-

He was close.

"So fucking good, Logan. God… Wanna cum inside you," Kendall says. Logan tries to nod, failing miserably. "Up, up, up…" Logan hurried to get back to his original spot on the love seat, next to his boyfriend.

He was quick to ask, “how do you want me?” The three boys moaned.

Logan had almost forgotten the audience.

"Ass in the air," Kendall says. Logan complies, burying his head into a pillow. He wiggles his butt a little—hoping Kendall gets the hint and hurries it up.

"Tongue or fingers?" Kendall asks.

"T-tongue," Logan mumbles. Kendall kneels behind his boyfriend and spreads his cheeks. He licks a long, cool stripe over his entrance.

Logan moans. Loud.

Kendall presses the tip of his tongue inside Logan, earning a high pitched squeal from the brunet. Kendall’s eyes squeeze shut and he wiggles his tongue inside his boyfriend before pulling back to spread his ass a little more and leans in, licking his entrance over and over, the tip of his tongue making little circles around the rim. Kendall groans when Logan starts pushing back on his tongue.

"Fuck, Ken-Kendall," Logan mutters when Kendall’s teeth bite down. He starts to stroke himself slowly and yelps when he feels Kendall bite down on his ass and, Jesus, he’s in heaven. Another swipe of the tongue and Logan’s close to tears—it feels so fucking good. “Fu-fuck me already.”

"You sure?"

Logan lets out a groan. Kendall’s quick to line himself up with Logan’s entrance.

"Well, if you insist…" Kendall slams himself into the other boy.

"Fucking- Shit!” Logan shouts. Kendall smirks. “Preparing people is common courtesy, asshole.”

"Speaking of assholes, I think I might be in love with yours," Kendall says.

"Then why are you abus-ahhh-ing it,” Logan whines. Kendall kisses Logan’s forehead, neck, shoulder, chest, until he seems to not be so mad anymore. “M-move…”

"You sure, babe?" Kendall pulls out as far as he can.

"Yeah," Logan breathes, his breathe not much more than a whisper.

Kendall thrusts, in, out, in, out, in, trying to find the small boy’s prostate, searching for the small bundle of nerves deep inside his boyfr-

"FUCK!"

He found it.

"Right there, Ken- Right- ngh. Right there,” Logan moans. Kendall hits the spot overandoverandover until he’s absolutely abusing the poor boy’s prostate, causing little ‘ah’s to spill from Logan’s mouth.

Logan hears a loud, muffled moan from across the room, and he looks over to see Carlos’ mouth carefully wrapped around James’ dick.

Kendall looks in the direction of Logan’s gaze, noticing the boys. He groans.

"Just you and me now, Logan," Kendall whispers. Logan smiles.

"F-faster then, yeah?" Kendall increases his speed, hoping Logan would cum soon, because he was so so close, and he never came before Logan—ever.

"You gonna cum for me, babe? Gonna cum like a good boy? Be a good boy for me?" Kendall asks. He mouths at Logan’s neck a little.

"Yeah, gonna c-cum all over m-mys-self. Gonna cum s-so hard for you," Logan babbles. Kendall wraps his fingers around Logan’s cock, stroking in time with this thrusts.

"Yeah, baby, cum all over my hand. Wanna taste you. Want you to taste yourself. Cum for me, Logie," Kendall says.

"Uhhh…"

“Cum for me.”

Logan cums with a cry of “Kendall!” all over his lover’s hand.

"Mmm…"

"Fuck, Logan," Kendall shouts, cumming deep inside Logan’s ass. "So good…"

Kendall pulls out once he comes down from his orgasm, wiping the hair out of his face. Logan giggles.

"What?"

"You got my cum in your hair," Logan whispers.

"Ugh, gross," Kendall says, making a face of fake disgust. "Let’s go home and shower."

"Yay!"


End file.
